in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Rosetta
|first = "TBA" |last = Still appearing |goal = To get a raise, to escape the Locked Room subdimension. |skills = To become a Magical Girl. |hometown = Moonset, England. |personality = Attracted to danger. |alignment = Neutral Good. |affiliations = Magical Kingdom officials. |country = United Kingdom |occupation = Magical Kingdom field worker. |salary = Less than she likes. |eyes = Brown (Hannah), White (Show Time) |hair = Blonde (Hannah), White (Show Time) |hobbies = Playing horror games, performing magic tricks. |favcolor = White |member = Locked Room Gang |weapon = Rings |abilities = To become a Magical Girl (Hannah), To perform magic with her rings (Show Time). |caption = "Life is show time, torikku janai..." |strength = Magical rings, enhanced senses, enhanced durability, enhanced speed, enhanced strength. (Show Time) |weakness = Vunerable (Hannah), Ring limit, transformation limit. }} Hannah Rosetta is a character in In a Locked Room, roleplayed by . She's a field worker in the Magical Kingdom; handling crime investigation. History Pre-Rooms Hannah was born 1998, and lived in the fairly small town of Moonset. Her house was placed next to a garbage dump, where she used to play constantly. This led to her love of danger, and she still played in the dump until 14, where she was selected as a candidate to become a Magical Girl. She passed the tests, and since then she worked within the Magical Kingdom as a field officer. Into the Rooms While investigating, a case of repeated disappearance caught her eye. The victims had seemingly gone completely missing for over a year, and after they showed up again showed no sign of age. Further investigation to this brought her to the concept of the Locked Rooms, and she found what may have been the catalyst - a glowing key. However, while picking it up for forensics, she was affected by it and ended up within the sub-dimensions called the "Locked Rooms". Personality Hannah attempts to keep a balance between "bad-ass" and "chill". She does not understand how either of these things work, so she generally comes across as weirdly awkward and impassive. Otherwise, she's attracted to danger and thrives off thrill. Magic To perform magic with her rings. Hannah has the ability to transform herself into a separate appearance, with heightened physiology and more extravagant looks. This is her Magical Girl form, called Show Time, in which she can perform one magical feat. Show Time has a collection of numbered rings that allow her to perform different kinds of magic - from puling rabbits out of hats to summoning great blizzrds. However, only five rings may be out at once and only one may be used at once. There are, in total, 150 rings. Some are: #Flame - Unleashes a stream of fire. #Aqua - Creates a bubble of water around Show Time. #Gust - Propels Show Time two meters into the air. #Sink - Allows Show Time to phase through the surface directly below her for 30 seconds. #Slash - Creates a sword out of nearby solid resources for 10 seconds. #Hop - Summons a rabbit out of Show Time's hat. #Block - Cancels magic within a ten meter radius for 30 seconds. #Cry - Amplifies Show Time's voice. #Trick - Creates two illusory clones of Show Time. #Nasty - Creates an ear-splitting noise. #Shift - Transports Show Time to a random place within five meters around her. #Search - Sends a beacon to a single object Show Time is looking for. Appearance As Hannah, she's 5'8", has brown eyes, and has blonde hair which is usually tied into a ponytail. She wears a mint shirt with a star printed on it and a matching mint skirt. As Show Time, she's much taller and her eyes and hair become white. Her outfit consists of that of a stage magician; a suit and tie covered by a purple star pattern, with a cape and a top hat - both purple starred - on top. In her top hat is an unlimited amount of ring cases, though only five can be out of the hat at once. Which rings she gets are random, but if she knows which rings she wants they'll have a higher chance of appearing. Appearances * Trivia *The caption isn't actually related to her, it's just a reference to a tv show. *Moonset is not a real town. *Hannah can transform into Show Time in half a millisecond, which sounds short but is often countered by other Magical Girls. *You don't need to be a girl to be a Magical Girl. *Hannah likes playing horror games due to the thrill that comes with them. Category:Owned by HannahChanbara